


Wild Nights (and mornings)

by StealthyShadow



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Ciel is looking fine as fuck, Costume parties and skimpy costumes, Crime and punishment themed party, M/M, Sebastian's dressed as a cop, Sex, a really hot cop, bathroom blowjobs, literally just fuckery, yay drunk Ciel and Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthyShadow/pseuds/StealthyShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian's horny and Ciel's a fucking tease. When alcohol and parties mix together, it result's in a horny Ciel and an even hornier Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Nights (and mornings)

“So, your birthday is coming up,” Ciel says when they’re settled on the subway. They’re on their way to Sebastian’s friends Halloween party, dressed in semi-matching costumes and working hard on keeping their hands off of each other.

“Mhm. So?” Sebastian says, pressing his thigh closer against Ciel’s.

“ _So_ ,” Ciel says, squeezing Sebastian’s hand. “What do you want? Do you want to do anything special, do you want a gift?”

Sebastian snorts and rearranges himself, slips his hand out of Ciel’s and slides his arm around Ciel’s waist instead. “No, I don’t want a gift. I don’t want to do anything.”

“Nothing? Really?”

“Yes, really. It’s no big deal.”

Ciel tries hard to keep his face in check and not let his surprise and shock show, but judging by Sebastian’s entertained expression, he’s failing.

“But…It’s your birthday,” Ciel tries to argue. He doesn’t have a better argument than that, though, and he hears how weak it sounds.

“Yeah. But I’m only turning twenty-two. It’s just another day.”

“But there’s gotta be something?” Ciel tries.

Sebastian leans in, puts his mouth so close to Ciel’s ear that his breath makes Ciel shiver. “Well, if you  _really_  want to give me something, you can let me fuck you.”

Ciel’s breath hitches and he shifts, his cheeks reddening. “How is that different than any other night?” he mutters, wary of the other people in the car.

“It isn’t. Which is  _the point_. But I can promise you we’ll both enjoy it.”

Someone dressed up in a pretty accurate Iron Man costume enters the car just then, and Ciel takes the opportunity of the people’s focused attention to turn to Sebastian, lean into him and ask him in a low tone, “Okay, but do you have any…special requests, or something? Like…I don’t know. Bondage, or something?”

Sebastian looks at him, eyebrow raised. “Bondage?”

Ciel shrugs, trying to appear unaffected by having a conversation about kinks on the subway. “I don’t know? Spanking? Toys?”

“Ciel,” Sebastian says, but Ciel barrels on.

“Roleplaying? ‘Cause if you wanted to do like…vampires, or something, I’d be down with that.”

“Vampires?” Sebastian says, amused and not totally following, and Ciel clears his throat.

“Never mind. But I mean. We could do something special. If you want to.”

“Right now,” Sebastian hisses, shifting on his seat and pulling Ciel close to him, “I want you to  _stop talking_ , because otherwise we’ll have a  _situation_.”

“What?” Ciel says, confused. Sebastian digs his fingers into Ciel’s thigh, through the thick wool of his coat.

“You’re talking about sex, and I’m wearing really tight pants, and we haven’t fucked in two days.”

“That’s your fault, though,” Ciel points out, because he’s not the one who’s been holed up in his room studying for the past week. But he suddenly understands the problem, and smirks as he puts his hand on Sebastian’s thigh, squeezing tighter than what’s strictly necessary. “I like your stubble, by the way,” he says, voice back to normal. “Very fitting to your character.” Sebastian is dressed as a cop, because the oh-so original theme of the party is ‘Crime and Punishment’, and Sebastian isn’t known for his creativity. Ciel isn’t complaining, though, his boyfriend looks hot as hell in his outfit. He leans in close to Sebastian’s ear again. “And it’ll feel really good when you go down on me later.” Ciel hasn’t done a lot of exploration in his previous sexual relationships, but he knows that much, at least. Sebastian usually stays clean-shaven, and Ciel hasn’t pressed the issue, so they haven’t done  _that_  yet.

“Fuck you,” Sebastian mutters, taking a deep breath and crossing his legs.

“Mm, when we get back to your place,” Ciel says, and then stands up. Their stop is next.

“We can go back to my place right now,” Sebastian says, standing too and wrapping his coat tightly around himself with a pointed look at Ciel.

“No, come on. We have a party to go to.”

 X

They manage to stay busy for a while, which mostly consists of Ciel slipping away as soon as he sees Sebastian approach him, just to get him to actually interact with his friends instead of dragging Ciel into a closet or something.

Around the two-hour mark, Sebastian finally succeeds, sneaking up behind Ciel when he’s looking at the drink table, trying to find something less vile than the drink that someone stuck in his hand before.

“Hello,” he says, straight into Ciel’s ear, making him shiver. “You’ve been avoiding me.”

“Yes,” Ciel agrees, leaning back in Sebastian’s embrace. “You’ve been talking about this for weeks, if I didn’t avoid you you’d just have dragged me into the bathroom for a blowjob or something.”

“That does sound like me,” Sebastian agrees, pressing his crotch against Ciel’s ass for a moment. “Come on.” He steps back and grabs Ciel’s hand, and before Ciel barely has a chance to react, he’s getting pulled through the crowd and into a bathroom.

“God, Sebastian, I wasn’t—I wasn’t serious, we can’t—” Ciel says, but Sebastian is already unzipping his pants, and Ciel falls silent.

“We  _can_ ,” Sebastian says, grabbing Ciel’s ass and pulling him close. Sebastian’s pants are so tight that they haven’t even slipped down, but Ciel is only wearing leggings with a pair of briefs on top, so he can still feel Sebastian’s cock harden. “I’m pretty sure my friends expect nothing less.” He cups Ciel’s neck with one hand and kisses him, squeezes his ass with the other hand and smiles into the kiss when Ciel squeaks. “You running away from me all night has given me lot of opportunities to stare at your ass, at least,” he says, sounding pleased. Ciel huffs and rolls his eyes, but he doesn’t step back, just glances at the door to make sure it’s locked, then wraps his arms around Sebastian’s neck.

“Like what you see?”

“Mmm, you know I do.” Sebastian moves his mouth down to Ciel’s neck, presses light kisses against his skin, smiling when Ciel’s breath hitches. “What was that you said about vampires?”

“No- _oh_ -nothing,” Ciel tries, but he still bends his neck and exposes more of his throat. Sebastian bites down, lightly at first, but when Ciel arches and presses his crotch against Sebastian’s, he bites down harder, scrapes his jaw against the bite.

“Shit,  _shit,_ ” Ciel hisses, grabbing the hair on Sebastian’s neck. “Sebastian, I— _work_ , I can’t—”

“Shh, it’s okay, just say it’s leftover makeup that you can’t get rid of,” Sebastian says, licking over the mark and then raising his head a bit to look at it.

“No one’s gonna buy that,” Ciel groans, raising himself up on his toes to look at himself in the mirror over Sebastian’s shoulder.

“Still hot, though,” Sebastian says with a grin, and Ciel blushes. He’s getting less prude, especially with alcohol in his system, but some things still get to him.

“Whatever,” he mumbles, and Sebastian kisses his mouth again.

“Were you serious about that blowjob?”

“Maybe,” Ciel says, teasingly, but he’s already sliding his hands down Sebastian’s back, down into his pants to pull them down. “I’ve been working the whole week, though,” he says, voice more serious. He works a hand around to Sebastian’s front, cupping his dick through his underwear. “I’m not gonna be down on my knees for long.”

“That’s— _ah_ —that’s okay,” Sebastian breathes as Ciel slides his hand inside his underwear and starts jerking him off. “Very okay.”

“Good,” Ciel says, then kisses him to avoid further talk.

He jerks Sebastian with quick, efficient strokes, kissing him until Sebastian is breathing too hard, then he moves to his neck instead, kissing and sucking just hard enough not to leave a lasting mark. When Sebastian starts to fuck into Ciel’s hand, Ciel eases his grip and gets down on his knees.

“This is disgusting,” Ciel says, wrinkling his nose as his knees touches the cold tile on the floor. It could definitely be worse, and it’s not rocket science to put a pair of black leggings in the laundry, but he’s still not too fond of kneeling on a bathroom floor that isn’t his own.

“I’ll buy you new pants,” Sebastian promises, grabbing Ciel’s neck and gently pulling him closer. “Just— _yes_ ,” he moans, exhaling when Ciel finally takes him in his mouth.

Ciel works him quickly, expertly, sucking the tip of Sebastian’s cock and jerking the rest of it with his hand. He wants to get him off, fast, so he does his best. Sebastian is moaning above him, and Ciel wants to tell him to keep it down, because the party outside isn’t  _that_  loud, but he also doesn’t want to let up, doesn’t want to stop sucking him off. Instead, he just quickens the pace, makes it sloppier than necessary, trying to ease the friction. Sebastian’s pants will get messier this way, but Ciel is the one on his knees, so he doesn’t really care. Sebastian isn’t complaining, either, he’s breathing hard and gripping Ciel’s neck with one hand, holding onto the sink behind him with the other.

“Fuck, baby, come on, that’s—” he pants, but Ciel pinches his thigh to get him to shut up and sucks hard around his cock. It doesn’t take much more than that before Sebastian comes, a tug at Ciel’s hair the only warning before he spills into his mouth, just enough that Ciel manages to swallow all of it. Sebastian hauls him up as soon as he lets go of his cock and kisses him, licking into his mouth, chasing the taste of himself.

It’s Ciel’s turn to moan, and he cups himself through his pants, needing some kind of stimulation at this point.

“Getting tested was a  _really_  good decision,” Sebastian murmurs, licking his lips and glancing down between them. “Do you want any he—”

“ _Sebastian_!” someone yells outside and bangs on the door. “Stop fucking your boyfriend and get out here!”

“I’m coming!” Sebastian shouts back.

“Sure you are,” the someone at the door says, in a much lower voice, but still audible.

“And I’m not,” Ciel mutters, taking a step back and pushing Sebastian away so he can look at his reflection. He doesn’t look too bad; his lips are undeniably swollen and there’s a blooming hickey on his neck, but knowing Sebastian, it could definitely be worse. At least he mostly stayed away from Ciel’s hair this time.

Sebastian zips himself up and shoots Ciel a questioning glance, waiting until he gets a nod before he unlocks the door.

One of Sebastian’s classmates is standing outside, a big grin on his face. “You had a good time, I see,” he says, eyeing them both up and down. “You a slightly better one,” he adds with a nod towards Sebastian. “Good for you.” Ciel blushes at the implication, even though it’s true, and the guy winks at him, causing him to blush even harder.

“Stop flirting with my boyfriend,” Sebastian says, sliding one arm around Ciel possessively. “He’s taken.”

“Maybe  _he_  would reciprocate,” Ciel says pointedly, shifting on his feet. His briefs are a bit too tight for his liking and while he knows that he can’t do anything right now, that doesn’t make it any less annoying or persistent. While it’s one thing to sneak off into the bathroom, it’s a whole different thing to sneak off into a bedroom. If nothing else, it’s really tacky.

“Aw, baby,” Sebastian murmurs in his ear. “I promise I’ll take really good care of you when we get home.”

“Stop it,” the other guy says over his shoulder, walking away. “You can fuck later, we have a pool tournament going on.”

“Later,” Sebastian echoes to Ciel, kissing his cheek and squeezing his hip before letting go, leaving Ciel by the drink table where he picked him up and disappearing up the stairs. Ciel sighs, tries to abandon all sexy thoughts from his mind, and turns to talk to the guy standing next to him. He’s going to be here for awhile, he might as well try to enjoy it.

 X

“How much do your friends actually know about our sex life?” Ciel asks when they’re finally on the subway back. It’s louder now, and he’s got a bit of alcohol in his system, so he isn’t as worried about people hearing them as he was before.

“Enough,” Sebastian replies with a smirk. “They know that it’s really,  _really_ good. And frequent. They really don’t know…” he trails off, not even looking at Ciel anymore. Ciel follows his gaze and sees someone dressed in high heels, fishnet stockings, and a jacket that’s most definitely from the men’s department. Also, they have a beard. When Ciel looks back at his boyfriend, though, Sebastian still seems focused on the legs.

“See something you like?” Ciel says, and Sebastian jerks, snapping his eyes to Ciel again.

“What? No. I mean. No,” he says quickly, and Ciel has to bite his lip to prevent himself from laughing out loud.

There had been a few guys in skirts at the party, and Ciel had seen Sebastian eyeing them. Ciel knows he’s got great legs and a great ass, knows Sebastian loves it when he wears tight pants to show it off. He also knows Sebastian would never dare to ask this of him, to wear something so blatantly female-coded.

It may be the lingering buzz talking, or the fact that he’s still horny as hell, but Ciel finds himself surprised by how okay he actually feels by the prospect of dressing up like that for Sebastian.

“Mhm, sure,” he says eventually, but he doesn’t push it. Maybe getting his boyfriend a birthday present won’t be so hard, after all…

 X

“I need you to fuck me,” Ciel breathes between kisses, arching up against Sebastian when he gets pressed back into the door of Sebastian’s dorm room. “Right now.”

“Patience,” Sebastian mutters back, but he works his hands inside Ciel’s shirt and pulls it up, exposing Ciel’s stomach, flicking his nipples.

“I’ve been patient for  _hours_ ,” Ciel says, pushing Sebastian away and letting his feet touch the floor again. “And  _you_  didn’t have to be patient at all.” He drags his shirt over his head and pulls down his leggings and underwear in one go, then flops backwards onto Sebastian’s bed, ignoring how it creaks under his weight. “Please?” he adds with smile, moving his hand to his hard dick,  _finally_ getting to touch himself.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Sebastian swears, unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt and then pulls it over his head. “Well, I did promise to eat you out, right?” He grabs Ciel’s knees and rearranges him on the bed so he can kneel between his legs. “Shit, you’re really worked up,” he says when he gets a good look at Ciel’s dick. It’s swollen with arousal and pre-cum drips out of his slit. Sebastian reaches out with his own hand and drags his fingertips from the top of the patch of hair, down his dick, and over his ass.

 “Yes,” Ciel says through gritted teeth, spreading his legs pointedly. “And it’s your fault, so just fucking—do— _ah_ ,” he cuts himself off when Sebastian bends down and drags his tongue along the same line he trailed his fingers. “ _Fuck_ ,” Ciel breathes out, reaching down to put his hand on the back of Sebastian’s head.

Sebastian smiles against him and opens his mouth wider, making sure to drag his stubbly jaw against Ciel, pressing harder when Ciel gasps and then easing off when Ciel tugs his hair. “You like that?” he asks, licking in broad strokes. “ _I_ like this.”

“What do you think?” Ciel replies, breathless with arousal.

“I think you like it, too,” Sebastian says, then takes Ciel dick into his mouth, sucking on it. Ciel’s hips are shaking with the effort of trying not to buck up and knock Sebastian over. Sebastian notices and smiles up at him, then slides two fingers into Ciel’s ass without taking his mouth off Ciel’s dick.

“Just fuck me,” Ciel moans, clenching around his fingers. “Come on, I need your—” He doesn’t have to finish, because Sebastian is already climbing off the bed to remove his pants. He throws them on a chair, then he grabs Ciel’s legs and drags him across the sheet, until his ass is almost hanging over the edge of the mattress.

“Okay?” he asks, checking to make sure, even though he’s fairly certain Ciel wouldn’t urge him on before he was. Ciel’s short nod confirms it, and Sebastian grabs his cock, lining himself up with Ciel’s ass. A second’s pause to draw a breath, then he pushes in, slowly while exhaling. Ciel moans low beneath him, sounding relieved at  _finally_  being filled again.

It turns Sebastian on like  _mad_.

He pulls almost all the way out, then pushes in again, faster this time, and he feels Ciel relax under him, succumbing to just  _taking it_. His ass is still clenching around Sebastian’s cock, and Sebastian doesn’tunderstand how he does that, but he’s not complaining, he’s  _so not_ complaining because it feels absolutely amazing, he never wants it to end, he wants  _more_ , just—

“Harder,” Ciel says, interrupting Sebastian’s train of thought. His body is tensing up again, as if he’s coming back to himself, and he reaches up to grab Sebastian’s hips, pulling him down against him hard and moaning when he’s all the way in. “Yeah, come on,” Ciel urges, pushing at Sebastian’s hips to make him do it again. Sebastian makes an annoyed sound and grabs Ciel’s wrists, moves them from his hips to the mattress, presses them there and effectively pressing himself closer to Ciel. He’s still standing on the floor, so he can’t use as much force, which has Ciel whining in objection.

“You’re so greedy,” Sebastian murmurs, pulling out and pushing at Ciel until he’s laying properly on the bed, then Sebastian climbs on and kneels between his legs again. “So fucking horny for it tonight.” He slides his cock back into Ciel’s ass, harder now when he’s in a better position, and  _god_  it feels so good, he wants to do this forever.

Sebastian bends down over Ciel, kisses him hard and sloppy, more a mashing of lips than anything else. It gives him less leverage, with his chest pressed against Ciel’s, and Ciel objects noisily, whining into Sebastian’s mouth and pressing himself up against him.

“Alright,” Sebastian murmurs against Ciel’s mouth. “I hear you.” He leans back again, slips out in the process, rolls his eyes at Ciel’s resulting whine. “Calm down, baby,” he says, grabbing Ciel’s thighs and raising them, spreading them, then slides in again. New angle, new force, another rhythm. Ciel is breathing hard beneath him, moving one hand down to stroke his dick, and then— _CRACK!_

They both freeze, Sebastian still deep inside Ciel and Ciel with his hand wrapped around his dick. They stare at each other, and then Ciel shifts, and something clatters to the floor under the bed.

“Did you just fuck me so hard we broke the bed?” Ciel asks eventually, putting his feet down on the bed and removing his hand when it becomes clear that Sebastian isn’t continuing.

“Uhm,” Sebastian says, because it  _seems_  like it, but that’s  _absurd_. “Maybe?” he says, looking at his boyfriend questioningly, and Ciel starts to laugh. After a beat, Sebastian can’t help but join in, because they  _broke the bed_ , that’s an actual thing that just happened. He pulls out of Ciel and lies down beside him, can’t  _stop_  laughing at this point, and whenever they look at each other it just brings on a new wave of laughter.

“Oh my god,” Ciel says finally, when he’s run out of laughter and is working on catching his breath. “We  _broke the bed_.”

“It’s a shitty dorm bed,” Sebastian says, not willing to give themselves  _all_  the credit.

“Still,” Ciel says. He wiggles around a little, trying out if the bed still holds up. Nothing creaks, and they don’t fall through. The movement makes his thigh brush against Sebastian’s dick and he hisses, he’s still half-hard despite everything. “Make me come and I’ll bring you off, too?” Ciel whispers, looking at Sebastian and flushing.

Like Sebastian would ever say no to that.

He crawls down the bed and settles between Ciel’s legs again, digs his fingers into Ciel’s thighs with a purpose and smiles when he hears Ciel’s gasp. His dick is even more swollen than before, now, and his hole gaping. Sebastian puts his mouth against him and slides his tongue in, without warning, and Ciel moans, arches up against him, almost knocking Sebastian’s teeth. Sebastian smiles again, can’t help it, and rearranges himself so that he can deal with Ciel moving. He gently presses his stubbly chin against Ciel’s flushed, sensitive flesh, not to tease this time, just to  _increase_ , and Ciel’s breath stutters, tiny, high-pitched whimpers escape his throat as he clutches the sheets and writhes on the bed, trying to get himself both closer and further away from Sebastian’s mouth.

Sebastian’s cock is back to full hardness now, rarely is anything else when he has his mouth on Ciel, and he moves one hand down to wrap it around himself, despite Ciel’s promise to take care of him. He drags his other hand down to slide two fingers inside Ciel, gets rewarded with a breathy string of  _Oh god yes_ there _, fuck, please, that feels good_ , and tries to fold himself into a position that won’t end up with his arm cramping. They won’t be like this for long, though, Sebastian is close, jerking his cock even faster, and Ciel’s breathing is more like a series of hard gasps punctured by small whines, the way it always gets when Ciel’s close to coming.

“Come on,” Sebastian murmurs, crooking his fingers and moving his mouth to suck on the tip of Ciel’s dick. A little more, just a little more, just—Ciel clenches around him and moans, too loud for Sebastian’s dorm, but none of them care, Sebastian just keeps licking him through it, keeps sucking and fucking him with his fingers, all while fucking into his own fist. Ciel vaguely realizes what he’s doing, because he brings a hand down and threads his fingers in Sebastian’s hair, pulls slightly while digging his fingers into Sebastian’s scalp, and yeah, that’s enough. Sebastian comes, spurting onto the sheets, burying his face in Ciel’s thigh while he rides it out, his whole body shaking with the force of it.

Seconds or minutes later, Sebastian isn’t sure, he crawls up the bed again to wrap himself around Ciel and kiss him.

“We need to shower,” Ciel says, but not very convincing.

“No,” Sebastian says, wiping his hand on the sheet beside Ciel. “‘S all down there,” he adds, waving his hand. Ciel makes a sound somewhere between disgusted and amused.

“You’re disgusting,” he says, but Sebastian can hear him smiling.

“You love me anyway,” he says, pressing a kiss to Ciel’s shoulder.

“I do,” Ciel agrees. A beat of silence, then, “We  _broke the bed_.”

If Sebastian was less tired, he’d break into a fit of laughter again. As it is, he just tightens his grip around Ciel’s waist in agreement.

 X

Sebastian wakes up to an eyeful of Ciel’s ass. It’s far,  _far_  from the worst sight he’s ever woken up to, but it’s still a bit unusual.

“Mrghm,” he says, and Ciel turns from where he’s sitting on the edge of the bed to look at him.

“Hey,” he says, smiling. “How’re you feeling?”

His head hurts a bit, but as far as hangovers go, this one is mild. “I’m okay,” he says. Then he remembers. “Did we really—”

“—Break the bed last night?” Ciel finishes for him. “Yeah.” He sounds oddly proud, and Sebastian can’t help but smile back at him. Then he leans forward and presses a kiss to Ciel’s ass cheek, because, how can he resist? Ciel stiffens for a second but then relaxes, bringing one hand back to stroke Sebastian’s cheek.

“What are you doing up?” Sebastian asks. “Thought you didn’t have work until afternoon.”

“I don’t. I was just looking up the closest hardware store,” Ciel replies, waving his phone.

“Why?”

“Because  _I_  am going to go there and get stuff to fix the bed, and  _you_  are going to get us breakfast in the meantime.”

“You know how to do that?” Sebastian asks, surprised.

Ciel shrugs. “Sure. I’ll get a plank to replace the one we broke, and then some stuff to secure the other ones. Cheaper than buying a new bed.”

“Handy,” Sebastian says, pressing another kiss to Ciel’s ass for approval, lingering a bit this time.

“And for your birthday, I’m getting us a hotel room so you can fuck me hard without worrying about roommates, or beds breaking, or having to wash the sheets.”

Sebastian grabs Ciel’s arm and drags him down so he can kiss him. “That sounds  _amazing_ ,” he says sincerely. Ciel smiles against his mouth.

“Maybe I’ll even dress up. Stockings, high heels. Would you mind?”

They don’t get up for another two hours, and Ciel is almost late for work, without having fixed Sebastian’s bed, but Sebastian would still call it a  _very_ successful morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Even I don't know what the hell this is and I wrote it. Whatever, comments and kudos are much appreciated.


End file.
